And This Is My Beloved
by CeliaEquus
Summary: My first actual song-fic! Sarah reflects on her love for the Goblin King, and her lack of courage when it comes to wishing herself away. The song is "And This Is My Beloved" from the musical "Kismet".


"And This Is My Beloved"

_Dawn's promising skies,_

_Petals on a pool drifting,_

_Imagine this in one pair of eyes,_

_And this is my beloved._

Sarah had camped out in her favourite park again. It was a past-time of hers, one that she had started five years ago, when she was fifteen. After her stint in the Labyrinth, and once her friends had left after their impromptu party in her room, she had recalled seeing an owl there, an owl that looked very much like one Goblin King. So she had returned to the park as often as she could; but she never saw him again.

Her friends from the Underground, however, she saw regularly. Sometimes they even joined her in her campouts, though they had to stay in the nearby forest those nights so that Ludo could join them without being seen. Ambrosias could have been explained away, as he looked so much like Merlin. But the others had to stay hidden among the trees, or in her tent.

She woke up, stretched, and left the tent. Her friends had been too busy with their Underground duties to join her this time, so she was free to go to the stream to bathe her face.

She watched the leaves and flower petals, dropped from the surrounding trees, as they floated on the gentle waves. She smiled at the water, clear from here, but blue at a distance. Blue, like Jareth's eyes.

Dangerous territory, she scolded herself.

_Strange spice from the south,_

_Honey through the comb sifting,_

_Imagine these on one perfect mouth,_

_And this is my beloved_.

She returned home for breakfast, having her favourite meal of toast with honey, followed by a pitted peach dusted lightly with cinnamon. She imagined that the Goblin King's kisses would taste like cinnamon-peach. Again, her mind was wandering where it shouldn't, and she instead distracted herself with listening to her father, Irene, and Toby talking about the weekend ahead of them. She was only allowed to camp out on a Friday or Saturday night.

_And when he speaks,_

_And when he talks to me,_

_Music! Mystery!_

Sometimes in her dreams, Sarah relived the enchanted ball. She had found a new appreciation for peaches since that night. Before, she had hated that particular stone fruit, and had only accepted it from Hoggle because she was starving.

Since then, however, it was her favourite food. It wasn't until she tried cinnamon on it, however, that she made a habit of eating it.

Irene and Robert figured that, as long as she was eating fruit, it didn't matter how… obsessed with it she seemed.

His voice singing in her ear, talking to her, trying to convince her to stay. His very presence.

Five years since she had seen him. And always five seconds since she had last thought of him. Five moments.

_And when he moves,_

_And when he walks with me,_

_Paradise comes suddenly near_.

If she concentrated hard enough in her dreams—a difficult feat indeed—sometimes, just sometimes, she could feel his phantom arms surround her. Her heart wished every time that he could come and pluck her away from this rut of a world she was stuck in. She still felt somewhat babied, even though the curfews were just so that she could stay awake at her job as librarian at the local high school.

But wishes from the heart were no good if they were not voiced, even in dreams. And while she tried desperately to talk in her sleep, she consistently remained unsuccessful. When awake, she hadn't the courage to try her luck.

And yet she knew, just _knew_, that if she had accepted his offer—if she went back—she would be completely happy; in their own little Utopia. Or big Utopia, since he ruled the entire goblin kingdom.

_All that can stir, all that can stun,_

_All that's for the heart's lifting;_

_Imagine these in one perfect one,_

_And this is my beloved._

He was perfect for her. But if she couldn't work up enough strength, enough bravery, to ask for what she wanted… how could he ever know? She had to tell him. And she had to pray that he would take her back. If she wanted her heart's desire, she needed to acknowledge it out loud.

"I wish," she began, after getting ready in her bedroom for the new day, "that the goblins would come and take me away, right now."

_And this is my beloved_.

"Then come to me, my Sarah," Jareth whispered, looking over the top of the crystal he had caused to appear when his subjects had brought her to his throne room. She turned, and smiled at him.

She was home.

**

* * *

**

Decided to write my first song fic (as opposed to my poem fic, "Worth 1000 Memories", which was really just a story with a few poems in it). The song is from the musical _**Kismet**_**. The music for the songs was actually 'stolen' from Borodin.**


End file.
